tal_masksfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KaminariNoKage
Welcome Hi, welcome to TAL(Manwha) Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Li Nae Mee page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Thanks for the info on how to do the template. I haven't quite figured out all the tools yet (this is my first wiki to help with, actually). It was one of those things I figured I'd learn how to do after I got some of the major characters up. xD And no problem as far as the help goes. I'm actually come to really love this Manwha but I know a lot of people have a hard time keeping characters and things straight for Manwha. It seemed like a fun project to work on. =3 If there's anything or anyone you'd like to get a page up for before anything else, let me know. Otherwise, I'm just kind of doing the characters I'm most familiar with first. StrawberryZ0mbie (talk) 23:02, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I'm still new to all these editing things and TAL is the first ever wiki I've ever helped out on. I'm sorry if some of the editings were rather... wrong. I've screwed up some of the pages and I tried to fix them back but they don't look the way it was supposed to be. I'M SO SORRY! I'm really trying, too D:. It'll be nice if you could teach me a few things about the wikia, though. I mean, if you have time, that is. And recently, I've accidentally uploaded the wrong file into the wikia and now it's stuck there, and it's really embarassing to look at. I can't seem to be able to remove the file, and I've been wondering if you could help me out a bit? Horrifyingpancake (talk) 04:23, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if it would be possible to change the title to correct the spelling of Manhwa.? ? It's been bothering me for a while that it's misspelled but I didn't want to make such a major change without conferring with others first.? But it would be nice if we could change it...=3 StrawberryZ0mbie (talk) 23:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And no problem. It's something fun to work on when I'm bored or not in the mood for other projects. I have a few more characters I want to get up soon--just haven't had the time to work on them. ^_^ ~ Strawberry (sorry, my signature doesn't seem to be working for me for some reason) 21:48, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for updating the chapter list. I was going to do it yesterday but when I edited the number of chapters I broke the page formatting. <__> I couldn't figure out how to fix it. StrawberryZ0mbie (talk) 21:42, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Hi, I'm a fellow fan of TAL and an admin of the Witch Hunter Wiki and I wanted to help out by making a wordmark for your wiki. Hopefully you'll like it, also could you please consider adding links to the TAL raws and EGScans' Chapters of the webtoon just for convenience sake. Sorry for intruding on your wiki and thanks for reading. FriedFigs (talk) 11:11, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hello i'm from The Breaker Wiki and would like to request an Afflication. Here's our logo: http://thebreaker.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png Thanks